


Shared Love

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Fluff.





	Shared Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Contains extreme sappiness!  


* * *

Jack lay propped up on one elbow, listening to the steady breathing of the man lying next to him. He loved to watch Daniel sleep; all the lines caused by too many memories and too much thinking melted away from the younger man's face, leaving it smooth and peaceful. It was still a slightly unfamiliar feeling to have Daniel there in his bed, but Jack didn't think the wonder of it would ever fade. It didn't surprise him that he had fallen for Daniel; nobody could deny that he was a very attractive man and the personality within the firm, young body was beyond compare. 

Daniel had restored Jack's faith in the world with his boundless energy and unshakeable belief in the inherent goodness of the universe. It amazed Jack that, after all he had been through, Daniel could still be convinced that there were always two sides to every story and that nearly every problem they encountered could be solved if they only took the time to communicate and understand. So the discovery that he loved Daniel had not come as too big a shock to Jack. However, he had never really appreciated Daniel's passion until he had become its focus. Then, Daniel's tremendous capacity for love and devotion had stunned him and he had struggled to maintain his equilibrium under its intoxicating onslaught. 

What on earth does he see in a crusty, old war-horse like me? Jack wondered to himself as he gazed tenderly at Daniel's sleeping form. 

In his more reflective moments, he knew the answer to that question. What Jack gave Daniel was the safety and reassurance of a strong embrace, both physically and figuratively. On the sea of life, Daniel was beset by more than his fair share of violent storms and Jack served as both his anchor and a beacon by which to light his way home when the waves threatened to consume him. His unquestioning love and stalwart protection were certainties that Daniel sorely needed in life to keep the demons of the past at bay. Those demons were both many and vicious, and Jack wished with all his heart that he could free Daniel from their clutches once and for all, but he knew that was impossible. Instead, he had resolved always to be there to share in Daniel's pain when the dark times came, hoping that his loving presence would give some measure of comfort. 

As if in response to Jack's thoughts, the tenor of Daniel's breathing changed, speeding up and catching in his throat. The deep vertical line that invariably marked his brow when he was awake now proclaimed the onset of a nightmare, and Daniel shifted restlessly under the covers as whatever was disturbing him tried to take hold. Reaching out with one hand, Jack started to stroke Daniel's hair gently, murmuring words of reassurance in an attempt to calm his lover. His efforts were soon rewarded as Daniel's motions stilled and his body relaxed. Pulled half way to consciousness by Jack's ministrations, Daniel briefly opened his startlingly blue eyes and a contented smile spread across his face. Then he pulled Jack down into a warm embrace and slipped back into dreamless sleep. Jack closed his arms around Daniel's body and allowed himself to release his hold on the waking world, joining his lover in welcome slumber.


End file.
